<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treatment by MidnightMeadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553507">Treatment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMeadows/pseuds/MidnightMeadows'>MidnightMeadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The antics of The Blue Devils [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, The Blue Devils</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:43:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMeadows/pseuds/MidnightMeadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Sonics came to visit one of their counterparts, they weren't surprised to find that the village was under attack.<br/>But after saving the village, they wonder if they should have helped at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boom Sonic &amp; Classic Sonic &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog &amp; Movie Sonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The antics of The Blue Devils [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Treatment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:p</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “Hey, Wachowski!”</p><p>          The azure hedgehog in question looked away from the TV, and came to face his own blue counterpart, Buck, with his littler version by his side. The two-eyed hedgehog quickly stood up, eyes gleaming in excitement, tail already wagging. “Is it time already?” He asked, beaming.</p><p>          The elder nodded with a grin, Wachowski’s excitement making him excited as well. “Scarf’s waiting for us back at his place, come on!” The younger hedgehog beside him jokingly gestured to his wrist, as if a watch were there.</p><p>          Giggling, the other waved off their concerns. “I’m never late! Did you forget who I am?” The eldest rolled his eyes as Wachowski then vanished, a stream of light blue their only clue as to where he went.</p><p>          And just as quickly, he returned. “Mom said I can go!” Stepping up to the duo, he placed a gloved palm on the taller hedgehog’s shoulder and smiled in eagerness towards BB, who smiled back.</p><p>          “Hold on tight!” Grasping at the verdant emerald, Buck closed his eyes, and the three hedgehogs disappeared in a surge of green light.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>          When the three sonics opened their eyes once again, they only saw a vacant room. The youngest of them scratched his head. “Where’d he go?”</p><p>          BB wandered around the room, until his attention was caught by a piece of paper on a table. Picking it up, he walked back to the others, eagerly flapping his finding.</p><p>          Wachowski frowned. “What’s that, BB?” Taking it from him, he read out aloud. “’Sorry I’m not there to see you all, the village is being attacked. I hope you don’t mind waiting around for a bit. -Scarfz’” The eldest out of the three folded his arms, an entertained grin growing over his muzzle.</p><p>          “Well, what are we waiting for?” He grinned at them “Let’s go help him!” Smirking at their twin nods, he narrowed his eyes. “Last one there has to buy us chillidogs!” And with that, he ran off, a tell-tale streak of sapphire leading out of the doorway.</p><p>          Wachowski glanced at BB, who saluted teasingly at him and followed after the taller sonic, chuckling silently at the indignant “Hey!” that resounded at his leave.</p><p> </p><p>          Despite Wachowski’s late start, he succeeded in reaching the village first, with Buck coming in close second. The smallest hedgehog huffed at the fact that he was going to have to buy the chili dogs, but he then perked up at the crashes that sounded up ahead.</p><p>          A blue hedgehog quite like them leapt into the fray; which was a mini army of insect-based robots. Grunting, he spin-dashed into a bot and rebounded, homing onto another as the robot fell in a clutter of parts. More mobians tore into the fight like he had, brandishing their hammers, boomerangs, and fists respectively. Another hopped onto a hoverboard and joined them, a laser in his gloved hands.</p><p>          The three hedgehogs glanced at each other with matching grins and sped into the dust cloud to meet them.</p><p>          “Hey! Scarfz!” The youngest bellowed, sprinting towards him. As he reached his counterpart, he noticed a robot creeping in behind him. Clenching his teeth, he hurled his body forward and kicked his attacker, sending it into a nearby tree. The taller hedgehog spun around at the loud crash behind him, and was briefly stunned to see a hedgehog like himself on the ground.</p><p>          “Wachowski?” The smaller looked up from his position on the floor, and accepted the bandaged hand, hauling himself up. The other gazed at him in confusion. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>          He smiled up at him. “To help you of course!” He punched a robot to his right without looking away, and the elder did the same.</p><p>          His nose crinkled. “Have you ever fought robots like this before?” He inquired, taking a second to launch three into a wall. He had his doubts about letting Wachowski fight, as he was quite inexperienced. Both with his powers and actually fighting Eggman's robots.</p><p>          The younger grinned. “Of course I have!” When the other still looked doubtful, he opened his eyes as wide as he could and pinned his ears back as he tried to convince the elder with his best puppy expression. He wanted to fight with them, he could help! "Please, let me help!"</p><p>          Groaning, he caved in. “Fine, I’ll let you fight. But tell me if you get hurt, and be careful.” Smiling at his nod, he turned to pay attention to the fight once again and gestured to one of his counterparts, BB, to help out the youngest of their group. He then ran to meet the largest robot; Obliterator Bot 2.0.</p><p>          Doctor Eggman drifted down on his invention, grinning maliciously. “Ah Sonic, great to see your counterparts again.” He twirled a hair on his ‘stache. “But this time, destroying my Obliterator Bot 2.0 won’t be so easy. Even with the added efforts.”</p><p>          The hedgehog huffed, rolling his eyes. “Why?”</p><p>          The doctor didn’t hesitate. “Because, now I have a bigger robot army. But this time, they can rebuild themselves using magnetic materials I have added on the surface plating and their gears, as well as stronger lasers and missiles! So you will have to fight them, <em>forever</em>!”</p><p>          His enemy cocked an ear. “Magnets, huh?” Turning away from the human, he raced to Tails’ workshop, taking out a few robots on the way.</p><p>          Entering the workshop, he delved into the shelves, searching around the entire establishment. Finally, he yanked himself out of a cupboard, brandishing a large magnet. Bracing himself, he hurried out of his brother’s workshop and into the centre of the village.</p><p>          He waved his arm, catching the attention of his friends. “Let’s wrap this up!” Crouching, he hurled the magnet into the air, and nodded towards his fellow hedgehogs.</p><p>          At once, they all charged toward the mini army. Individually, they flattened and wrecked the robots, and stared in amazement as the parts sailed above them, connecting themselves to the magnet that was still in the sky.</p><p>          Buck called out. “I got this!” And he leapt into the air. He situated himself behind the bundle of metal, that was the remnants of Eggman's beloved Robot army. Tucking in his leg, he shot it out once more, kicking the clump of metal with some force, and watched in satisfaction as it soared over the team to the huge robot in front of them. Landing elegantly, he smirked as his makeshift football struck the top half of the robot, making it fall to the ground in two parts.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>          Team Sonic and the Sonics stood triumphant in front of Eggman, daring him to try anything else. Their sworn enemy sputtered, before he flew away, promising a potential battle in which he would become victorious. Relaxing, they turned to each other.</p><p>          “Ah Sonic! You’ve brought those other versions of you again!” Tails exclaimed, smiling while greeting them. “I’m sorry Eggman was attacking the village today.” He apologised quietly.</p><p>          Buck rubbed under his nose. “It’s fine. It’s nothing we can’t handle!”</p><p>          Scarfz’s Knuckles sauntered up to them. “Hey! How’s knuckles doing?” He asked, and then lazily gestured to himself. “This one is doing just fine.”</p><p>          The youngest of their group giggled, and then turned to Scarfz. “So, what are we doing today?” He eagerly asked, a large smile set on his muzzle.</p><p>          "I don’t know.” Scarfz responded mid-chuckle. "I figured I could let you guys decide, since <em>you’re</em> spending the time here.” He turned to the others, shrugging. “Got any ideas?”</p><p>          “Oh, oh! We should play golf!” Amy suggested.</p><p>          Tails pictured Sonic playing golf, and he didn't know whether to be amused or confused. "I don’t think that’s a sport for any Sonic. I figure he’d want to do something that involves a lot of moving, like football!” He eyed Buck. "The one thing I can think of that doesn’t involve much moving that Soni- sorry, Scarfz, would like would be getting chillidogs.”</p><p>          The hedgehog was clearly offended. "Do you really think that the only thing that doesn’t involve speed, that I would enjoy, would be getting chillidogs?" There was silence for a beat before he added, "Don't answer that."</p><p>          Sticks piped up. “Why not go rummaging through trash with me?”</p><p>          BB stared, bewildered. Buck grimaced. “Yeah, uh, no thanks.” Wachowski tilted his head.</p><p>          “Why would you ev-“</p><p>          “Hey, Sonic!”</p><p>          The four hedgehog’s in question looked away from their conversation, locking eyes with a villager. Scarfz furrowed his brow, confused. “What is it?”</p><p>          The villager scowled. “Who are all these other mobians with you?”</p><p>          Scarfz cocked an ear, confused. “You mean them?” He waved over to his counterparts. “They’re other versions of me. They go by Wachowski, Buck and BB.”</p><p>          Pointing to Wachowski and BB, he demanded. “They look like <em>children</em>, why are you letting kids fight an evil genius?”</p><p>          Another villager spoke up. “Isn’t Tails a child as well? Why are you being so irresponsible?” He pointedly glanced down at his own children. “They shouldn’t be exposed to such violence.”</p><p>          Scarfz folded his arms, irritated. “Well, they-“</p><p>          “And it’s all your fault, isn’t it?”</p><p>          Scarfz flinched like he had been struck.</p><p>          The villagers jeered, two others coming to join them. “What kind of <em>hero</em>,” One spat. “Would let children fight? Since you are the leader, shouldn’t you be responsible for the people on your team?”</p><p>          Wachowski stepped forwards. “But, he-“</p><p>          A mobians raised up her hand, indicating that she wanted to say something. “And another thing.” She stared. “One Sonic is irresponsible enough, and now you bring <em>three</em> more?” She spat. “Oh, and two of them are too young to be involved in such-“</p><p>          “Shut up.”</p><p>          “Excu-“ The villager sputtered at the interruption.</p><p>          “No, no, shut up.” Boom sighed, glancing at his own team who had yet to try and stand up for him. “First of all, yes, they are children.” He clarified. “But they are also experienced. They know how to fight, and they have been <em>exposed</em> to ‘such violence’ before they had started fighting against Eggman.” He exhaled, rubbing his temples.</p><p>          “In fact, they would probably be safer fighting with us, rather than by themselves, wouldn’t you agree?” He bit. “With our luck, we would have to fight all our lives, so it would be better to fight together.” He glowered, ears pinned back. “These ‘children’ have a better chance of beating Eggman than you do.” The bandaged hedgehog growled, his eyes and voice icy.</p><p>          “So you better thank these ‘children’ for allowing you to escape with your <em>lives</em>.”</p><p>          Buck stepped forwards, setting a gloved hand on Scarfz’s shoulder. “Come.” He glanced at the stunned villagers, his narrowed acidic green eyes piercing them. “We’ve saved them, this is over.” Allowing the taller to turn and walk away, he levelled one last withering glare at the village that they bothered to protect and strode after them.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>          As they walked away from the village, Wachowski and Tails’ shared a contemplative look and turned to his elder brother. “We’re really sorry for making trouble like that...” Tails apologized, brushing his arm. Wachowski unknowingly imitating him.</p><p>          Scarfz breathed, his expression falling out of its usual irritation and becoming apologetic. “I should be sorry, they attacked you.” He pulled at his scarf, the one he was so affectionately nicknamed after. “You were supposed to have fun when you came here, not have people being rude to you.” Ears lowering, he wavered. “They didn’t attack me how they usually would have...”</p><p>           “Hold on.” Buck stated, arms folded. “You’re saying that this happens <em>often</em>?”</p><p>          Knuckles was the one to reply, his voice grave. “Yeah.” He frowned. “I usually can’t do anything because I’m not smart enough for come backs.”</p><p>          BB appeared to be pondering Knuckles’ reply before he shrugged. Wachowski looked away, agreeing with his other version. “I mean, he’s not wrong.”</p><p>          The second eldest Sonic of their group groaned. “That’s true.” He turned to the female members of the group. “How about you two, don’t you do anything about it?”</p><p>          Amy looked puzzled. “Why would I? The villagers are right.” She nodded to the two kids, namely Wachowski and Tails. “They are children compared to us, we have been fighting Eggman a lot longer than they have.”</p><p>          BB was just glad they weren’t referring to him as a child anymore. He could handle himself!</p><p>          Scarfz and Buck shook their heads in belief. The buckled hedgehog faced Sticks. “And you?”</p><p>          She tilted her head. “Those villagers are evil.” She plainly commented.</p><p>          The others blinked. “Well then.”</p><p>          BB perked up, turning to Buck and patting his shoulder. When the taller gave his attention to him, he signed a few sentences, and the other brightened. “That’s a great idea, BB!” He turned to Tails and Knuckles. "Hey, do you mind if we steal Scarfz for a few days?" He gestured to the other's blatant eye bags. "He needs a break. And he needs to get away from the villagers." He whispered the last part quietly.</p><p>         Tails blinked, before grinning. "Sure! He definitely needs it." Knuckles nodded beside him, agreeing. "The villagers always pester him for the weirdest reasons." He frowned. "He's their hero, not their servant. So he really needs it." Tails nodded wisely.</p><p>         The pink hedgehog butted in. "Wait! Whose going to protect the village while he's gone?" She cried indignantly, hands balled at her sides.</p><p>         Wachowski looked up at her, an ear angled to the side. "Aren't you guys going to protect the village?" He smirked, which admittedly looked adorable on him, not that anyone was going to tell him that. "You guys can protect the village without Scarfz, can't you?"</p><p>         As Amy struggled to come up with a reply, Sticks answered for her. "Of course we can!" She exclaimed. She then turned to Scarfz, placing a hand on his shoulder, looking grave. "Make sure to rest properly, or else we won't be able to fight Eggman's evil world ending robots!"</p><p>         As the blue hedgehog smiled bemusedly at her, BB placed a finger on his chin. He quite liked this badger, her craziness almost matched his own.        </p><p>         "So," Buck started. "Where are we going next?"</p><p>         The youngest blue hedgehog waved an excited hand in the air. "Let's go to my house! Mom and Dad will love to meet you!" His eyes sparkled, and his ears pointed up. "Please?" He begged the older hedgehog, small hands clasped together.</p><p>         The bandaged hedgehog smiled shyly, scratching behind his ears.</p><p>         "Sure."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is my tumblr, I post art and stuff on here. </p><p>TUMBLR: <a href="https://winkwonkblog.tumblr.com/">Here it is!</a></p><p>(btw, if you don't know:<br/>Boom Sonic = Scarfz<br/>Modern Sonic = Buck<br/>Classic Sonic = BB (bowling ball)<br/>Movie Sonic = Wachowski)</p><p>Hope you all enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>